Dua Kotak
by Heilian
Summary: Tsuzuki sudah menduga, saat Valentine pasti mejanya akan dipenuhi coklat. Dan ungkapan cinta kadang tak perlu kata. Dibuat dalam rangka menjawab Valentine Challenge II di Infantrum. Shonen ai bin BL.


**DUA KOTAK**

Disclaimer: Mari kita berdoa agar Yoko Matsushita segera melanjutkan manga ini.

Fanfic ini dibuat dalam rangka menjawab Valentine Challenge II di Infantrum.

* * *

Tsuzuki berjalan melewati gerbang Enmacho sendirian. Dia memang terlambat, pasti Tatsumi akan mengomel padanya. Tidak cuma dia, pasti Hisoka akan mengomelinya juga. Tsuzuki tersenyum memikirkan kedua rekan kerjanya.

Tsuzuki berjalan dengan riang masuk. Dia sudah tahu pasti apa yang menantinya hari ini, sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Tatsumi menegurnya. Tsuzuki hanya tersenyum mendengar tegurannya dan menyeringai, lalu langsung menuju mejanya. Benar, ada setumpukan coklat di situ. Hisoka langsung menumpukkan bahan laporan di tangannya. Tsuzuki membuka kotak coklat pertamanya. Guylian Seashells Strawberry. Dilihatnya kartu yang disertakan.

_Tsuzuki-chan,_

_Selamat Valentine. Coklatnya lucu kan?_

_Yuma & Saya_

Tulisan Yuma. Tsuzuki tersenyum melihat kartu ucapan itu. Ah, khas duo Hokkaido.

Tsuzuki melahap coklat-coklatnya dengan gembira sambil mengetik. Coklat yang dimakannya belepotan ke mana-mana, sampai ke laporannya. Tsuzuki segera pergi ke ruangan Tatsumi, mengingat sang sekretaris sudah menunggu laporan itu sejak tadi. Tsuzuki mengetuk pintu.

Dengan wajah serius Tatsumi menyuruhnya mengeprint lagi laporannya yang belepotan coklat

Tatsumi menghampirinya. Sekarang mereka begitu dekat. Tatsumi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, jari-jemarinya menyentuh pipi Tsuzuki, membersihkan coklat di pipinya. Tsuzuki memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan jari-jari panjang dan halus milik Tatsumi. Ah... mungkin tidak seharusnya dia menikmatinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Samar-samar Tsuzuki ingat bahwa beginilah dia sejak mereka berdua masih bersama sebagai partner.

Tsuzuki membuka matanya, Tatsumi masih begitu dekat. Tsuzuki melirik ke arah meja Tatsumi. Coklat di meja itu sama banyaknya dengan di mejanya sendiri.

Berapa banyakkah _honmei choco_ yang Tatsumi dapat? Kalau dipikirkan lagi, Tatsumi sangat populer, tidak hanya di kalangan perempuan saja, tapi juga di antara para laki-laki. Dulu dia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar sekelompok orang menggosipkan Tatsumi. Mereka bilang dia... seksi. Dia memang menarik, dan punya sisi lembut yang hanya sedikit orang tahu, dan Tsuzuki adalah seseorang yang beruntung bisa merasakannya.

Tatsumi masih memegang pergelangan tangan Tsuzuki dengan lembut. Tsuzuki menarik tangannya, keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Tatsumi. Begitu sampai di mejanya, dilihatnya Hisoka sudah menyiapkan _printer_ dan kertas untuknya.

Tsuzuki sekarang melirik meja Hisoka. Sejak tadi tumpukan coklat di mejanya tidak banyak berkurang. Hisoka memang tidak suka makanan manis, tapi tidak menghalangi banyak orang untuk memberinya coklat. Lagipula Hisoka sangat manis, meskipun sikapnya galak dan sewot. Bukan hanya itu, Tsuzuki mengenang lagi. Hisokalah yang mati-matian menolongnya saat dia dulu kerasukan. Hisokalah yang nekat terjun ke api saat dia sendiri berusaha menghapus keberadaannya....

Ah, mengapa dia jadi melankolis begini....

Matahari bergerak makin ke barat. Hisoka telah cukup berhasil menahan Tsuzuki duduk di mejanya, dibantu juga dengan setumpukan coklat yang masih tersisa , ditambah Tatsumi yang sering mondar-mandir mengecek beralasan mengawasi apakah Watari melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi.

Hisoka menumpukkan separuh coklat yang didapatnya ke meja Tsuzuki. Tak suka makanan manis, begitu katanya, lebih baik maniak makanan manis macam Tsuzuki yang memakannya. Tsuzuki tersenyum. Bahkan Hisoka mengizinkannya mencicipi coklat rasa cabai dan rasa garam laut miliknya, menyuapkan langsung ke mulutnya, membuat wajah Hisoka sendiri merah padam.

Hari ini hari untuk mengungkapkan cinta. Cinta.... Memikirkannya membuat hati Tsuzuki sedikit galau. Akhirnya sore itu Tsuzuki memutuskan berjalan-jalan saja di taman Enmacho yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Toh tak ada kasus, pekerjaan di kantor pun sedikit.

Sudah waktunya pulang saat Tsuzuki kembali ke kantor Divisi Shokan. Dia melihat mejanya, saat dia pergi tadi sudah tak ada coklat di sana, tapi sekarang ada dua kotak. Satu terbungus warna hijau, satunya biru. Diputuskannya dibawanya pulang saja dua kotak itu.

Tsuzuki membuka dua kotak coklat itu di apartemennya. Keduanya anonim. Kotak warna hijau berisi beberapa potong coklat, rasanya cukup pahit, tapi diselingi potongan almond gurih dan ceri yang manis. Tsuzuki membuka kotak warna biru, dilihatnya _pralines _bermacam bentuk tertata elegan, setiap lajur satu bentuk, dan setelah dicicipinya setiap lajur satu rasa. Satu lajur isi pasta almond, satu lajur isi kismis, satu lajur isi krim mint dan satu lajur isi krim jeruk. Dua kotak cokelat itu buatan tangan, buatan sendiri. Tsuzuki tahu pasti siapa pembuatnya.

Mereka.... Tsuzuki tak tahu saat White Day nanti siapa di antara mereka berdua yang akan diberinya _marshmallow_....

Tsuzuki hanya bisa duduk di balkon, merenung dan memakan sedikit demi sedikit coklatnya.

* * *

Selesai juga! Idenya dari cerita omake volume delapan. Meriset juga tentang coklat di internet, sampai kebawa mimpi.... ^_^; Coklat rasa cabai dan garam laut beneran ada lho.

Honmei choco itu coklat yang diberikan pada laki-laki yang disukai.


End file.
